Night of Mischief
by Rose With 2 Sides
Summary: This is the story of Hallowhen, the daughter of Ate the Goddess of mischief. The story of how she met her mother, and how she fell in love with a God. -Placed a little before Percy came to Camp Half-Blood. Sorry it's not a good summary, I just can't really think of one. Seeing as how I just kinda started writing and this happened. But I'm going to try my best to make it good!-


**A/N: So it's been a while sints I posted anything on here, yah. (To much time on DA) I haven't done I OC story in ALONG time, and I don't really know why I'm writing this. I was just reading a lot about Ate. So I was like, "What the hell I'ma writ a fanfiction!"  
So yah, well see how this goes. :)**

**Also, I'm having to write anything on tablet till I get home and my laptop is fixed. So yah, if there are any spelling mess ups, please just tell me and I'll try and go in a fix them. **

**So on to the story!**

Everyone knows of the Olympian Gods and the stories of their past, history right? Well this is the story of how everything you think is not just a myth you hear in school. What if I told you they all were real, and that sometimes they come down to earth and mate with humans? And that the kids of theses' Gods and Goddess where half-God and half-Human? Well it's true, how I know this, I know because I'm one of them.

Hello, I'm Hallowhen Lee Knight,

daughter of Ate (Or Aite) the Goddess of mischief, delusion, ruin, and folly. One of the lesser know Gods, but still one of them. And I guess this is the story of how I met my mom. But first you need to know my story, right? About how I came to know about my mom, and how I got here. To Camp Half-Blood that is. So lets go back to when everything changed!

-4 years ago, October, 30th, 2010.-

-3rd Person POV-

"HALLOWHEN LEE KINGHT GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!" a woman screamed slamming the door open. Hallowhen snapped up to her stepmother ripping the blankets off the bed and opening the window letting icey cold are in the room. "You better be ready for school ON TIME this time or your sleeping out side!" she snapped slamming the door as she left; leaving Hallow sighing. "And she wonders why my door falls off the wall all the time, bitch."

Slipping out of bed walking over to her dresser she smiled at the photo sitting on a shelf, "Morning dad, hope your doing well, say hi to mom for me." she said getting her clothes out. Purple plaid skinny jeans, black tank top, her Death Note T-shirt, and a dark yellow jacket.

After changing, doing her hair, and finishing some of her homework. She headed down stairs, "About time, where the hell have you been?! No it doesn't even matter, just eat and get out!" rolling her eye's Hallowen grabbed a pice of toast taking a bite slipping her shoes on. "No need to worry dear mother, I'll be gone in time and you can go back to being a slut with the guy from room 314." smirking slightly she glanced back seeing her stepmother's face turning red with anger. Thinking it would be smart to leave now, Hallow grabbed her bag running out into the hallway heading for the stairs laughing as she heard her scream.

Leaving in Atlanta wasn't so bad, though she still missed her true home, Texas. She had moved to Georgia when she was 8 after her dad died and had been living there ever snits.  
Walking out onto the sidewalk heading down to the bus stop.  
Smiling as she saw fiery red hair with the same old hat on. "Hey Lilly!" Hallow called out to her friend running up next to her. "New shirt?"

"Yap, got it last night." Lilly replied, "So hows the She-Devil?" she asked talking about Hallow's stepmother.  
"Same as ever, just and old sluty bitch." Hallow went to telling Lilly about her morning as they got on the bus heading back to the where they always would sit.  
"Well if it isn't the little Halloweeny pumpkin and rubber legs!" a boy said in front of them smirking. Frowning at the boy Hallow glared darkly but smirked, "Sammy Joker, you say that yet you fall every time you get on and off the bus. Anyways I bet Lilly could kick your ass any day!"  
"Oh wait, I did!" Lilly smirked at Sam.  
"Bitch." he mumbled turning back around.  
"Ooooo, she's hot, she's on fire, she just kicked ya ass! Ohhhh!" both Lilly and Hallow cracked up as one of their best friends, Sally Sanders sat down next to them. "So, we still up for tomorrow night?"  
"Yap, to the mall to scare little kids!" Lilly said darkly, only to get a slap on the back of her head.  
"Lilly you know good well what we are doing!" Hallow whispered, "I swear Lilly something must be wrong with you." at the all three of them started laughing.

Once at school Hallow had a feeling like she was being watched, Hallow turned around but saw nothing. Shaking her head going to her locker pulling out Greek History text book along with math and reading.

"Miss Knight?" some one asked, turning around to see a teacher.  
"Yes?"  
"Your shoe is untied..." he said in a blank tone staring at her. Looking down at her shoe seeing that it was in fact untied.  
"Oh thank you."  
"No problem, just want you to be safe. Good day Miss Knight." staring was he walked away; she froze. "Wait, how did he know my name?" shaking her head closing her locker she headed off to class

Taking her seat in the back of the room she flipped open her Greek History text book. Hearing the bell ring she saw a man talk into the room. Glancing up only to see that it was the teacher from the hall way. "Hello I'm am James Green, I'll be filling in for Miss Summer for the week." he said writing his name on the white bored. "Now can anyone tell me who the main three Gods are?" he asked looking around the room. "Miss Knight who are the main three Gods?"  
"Um, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades."  
"Very good"

-Lunch-

"So how what 'Mrs. Green'?" Sally asked taking a drink of her milk.  
"Fine I guess, but he called on me for anything he asked, it was really weird."  
"Hn, yah I guess so, but maybe he knows they you really are smart you and just play stupid to get out of talking in class and all!" Lilly piped in.  
"Suuuure, they gut who has only been here a day, knows my dirty little secret." Hallow said rolling her eye's. "I don't think so, but it doesn't matter, just as long as he doesn't get anymore weird."  
"True anyways, Sally did you get the paint?"  
"Yap!"  
"Hallow fireworks?"  
"Girl who do you take me for?! Of course I do, got them on the way home from my friend house when I when to Alabama for the summer. I'm loaded up for the next 3 years! Ya I'm broke now, but hey, it was worth saving up for so long!" Hallow said smirking. "Okay so we'll hide in the closet and once everyone is gone we can get to work. Seeing as how tomorrow is a half day and all." Hearing the bell ring everyone started to clean up.

Throwing her trash way walking out into the hall way, she ran right into someone. "I'm sorry- oh, hi Mrs. Green."  
"Hello, you should get to class..." he said with the same blank tone.  
"Right, um have a good day." she said walking away going to her next class.

_

-After School-

Sitting out side on the bricks Hallow sighed waiting for the bus. "Oh it's Monday isn't it, that means your all alone." groaning Hallow looked over her shoulder to see Sammy Joker sitting down next to her. "Aww, come on Holloweeny don't be like that." he snickered.  
"You know, your lucky I haven't killed you yet."  
"Yah, but that just goes to show ya love me."  
"You wish, you just an ass with no brains. Now if you don't mind I have to deal with a she-devil stepmother at home, so I don't need your shit." Hallow snapped getting on the bus. Shaking his head Sam headed back inside the school.

Once at home Hallow whet straight to her room flopping down on her bed sighing. Looking over at the photo of her dad and real mother smiling holding Hallow when she was just a baby. "I miss you guys..." she mumbled falling asleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I so hope you liked it. I'll have another chapter up soon hopefully!**


End file.
